Jester Favor
by Smokerforever
Summary: A girl that is connected to the Joker and it's up to Black Panther and Batman II to fing all the confusion out.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Bradley,

I really miss you, your soft skin, your beautiful brown eyes and my hands around you neck choking the living day lights out of you. You better pray that I never find you. I'm stuck her in this asylum because of you. You better hope and pray I won't find you ass. I advise you not to leave town because if I find you, and I will find you, you will suffer a slow torturing death than a quick, painless one.

Love ya,

Jackie

" Jackie in the state asylum? When?" said Bradley as he walking down stairs with the letter in his left hand. He walked into the kitchen and went in to the refrigerator. " I can't believe that Jackie would write something like this," He said surprisingly as he reached into the fridge to grab a bottle of coke. " I wonder what I have done to my buttercup, why do she want to kill me?" He turned his back and left the refrigerator door open and put the letter down on the kitchen counter. " I thought she loved me." A loud female chuckle " I did, for a while." He turns around as he sees a dark eyed, hideous girl standing by the door. " Hello brad." In her deranged horsed voice " how it's been?" " JACKIE! You … how… what up?" She walked towards him with her hand behind her back. " Bradley, do you know how long I've been in that hell hole." He looked down at the letter and grinned " not that long I just got your letter from the asylum." She looked at the counter than back to him. She took the paper a raised it to his face and pointed at the date. " I've been there for five years and you didn't even try to find me." She started to cry " Thoughts five years I stated to think about you and how you're the only one who knows plans, my hideouts, and then I start to figure it out, you snitched." She sobbed, " baby you know that I would never do that, I hate when you're like this." He kneeled down to her side and gave her a pity hug. She took the knife that was behind her back and stabbed him in his spine. " I know." As he lay there on the floor covered in his own blood. She walked out with a biggest smile and her face and chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One 

" Today on channel 8 News, A young man by the name of Bradley Brooke, have been murdered in his Apartment in Gotham, City. His ex-girlfriend, Jackie Jester, is the prime suspect of this crime. Earlier today she has escaped from Arkham Asylum and killed five security guards. She is wanted for 500,000 dollars. If you find her and know where she live please contact…" The T.V was turned off; a giggle came from a young girl. Sitting in her chair all high and mighty with her legs on the armrest. " I just loved my art being admired by thousands of people in Gotham." She got up from her chair and walked out of her so-called " Chill Room". She's at her all time famous hideout that is in an abandon joke shop that was own by her father. It was really a big place cause all they would sell was comedy tape and funny electronic gags, which brought in a lot of cash. They made a lot of extensions and made bigger rooms and then it became a little comedy club at night. On one of those cold night, while Her father was locking up a man was asking him if he could have a dollar, so as a generous person, he gave the poor man some cash. The man became greedy and was asking for more but that was the last bit of change he had. So the man was furious and killed him with a shotgun. She was waiting for her father all night so he could tell her the jokes and stories that would tickle her funny bone, but he never showed up. At the age of 10 her life became a living hell. Her father died, her mothers abandon her, and she had nobody. She stayed at a foster home for troubled kids for six years. She was abused by her foster father everyday of those six years. When she had the courage to runaway she found her self with a man with the same problems she use to have. He changed her life. Instead of being helpless and needy he taught her to standup and defend for herself. Until that horrifying day, when batman killed her mentor she just lost it. She was a sad girl till she thought about her father always telling her " Laugh when you down" she became brilliantly insane and plan her revenge on batman. Her mentor taught her to not see her killing as pointless murders but as art. As she reminisces about her horrible pass, she walks out and went to the dressing room where the comedians use to go and rehearse their jokes. Following her was her pet hyena, Laffy, Rubbing her head on her side. " Hi Laffy" She yarned. She changed out of her Clinic clothes and into her nice comfortable Pajamas that has the word HA everywhere on her bottom and top. She jumped in the bed and snuggled in her sheets, Laffy did the same thing. Jackie lay in the bed looking at the poster of Bozo the goofy clown, Her idol, on top of the ceiling. She lay there thinking about her father. " I miss you daddy." She said with a tear falling down on the side of her cheek. Laffy stop rolling on the bed and sat down next to Jackie. They both fell asleep.


End file.
